


All These Left Over Feelings Of You

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Pack Feels, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes to a realization that is isn’t entirely comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Left Over Feelings Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the **[Where I Feel At Home](Where%20I%20Feel%20At%20Home%20)**

Derek pulled the sliding door to the loft open and stepped inside, plastic bag in hand. It was mid afternoon and he’d spent the morning running errands. He made sure to keep quiet as he walked down the couple of steps into the loft and listened for the sound of his daughters voice. He smiled when he heard her talking to Lydia. He made his way into the kitchen, put the bag down on the counter and then walked out into the wide hallway towards his daughter’s bedroom.

He paused just outside the doorway his expression warming at the sight before him. His 4-year old daughter was lying on the floor her long dark hair spread out around her, small legs in the air as she wiggled her toes. 

Erica giggled, “They sparkle!” She said with a grin as she glanced at her Aunt Lydia who was lying beside her. “Do your’s sparkle too?” She asked.

Lydia lifted her legs off the floor, her feet coming in contact with the light from the window in front of them. She grinned, “They sure do.” She said brightly. “We match.” She stated making the toddler giggle again.

Derek’s chest tightened at the sight. Lydia was so good with Erica. She always had been and then when Braeden left the strawberry blonde was a godsend. He honestly wasn’t sure what he’d do without her. His heart clenched slightly at the thought, the sunlight hitting her curly hair as she laughed along with his daughter.

They did things like this all the time; they called it their girl time. Derek knew how much his daughter loved Lydia it was clear in everything the toddler did. But something had been happening lately, something that surprised him and also made guilt churn in the pit of his stomach. There were days when Lydia spent all day with them, joking around helping him take care of Erica and when he saw them together Derek could see it. He could picture the family that the three of them could have.

And then of course the guilt would hit. Lydia wasn’t his. She loved Stiles and Stiles loved her more than anything. They had a son together. She already had a family. The sound of his daughter’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Aunt Lydia?” Erica turned her head again looking at her aunt as she spoke.

Lydia turned to glanced at the toddler beside her as she reached over and tugged gently on a strand of her hair. “Yeah princess?”

Erica pressed her lips together a look of concentration crossing her features. “This is fun. I like when you’re here.” Her small hands played with the hem of her pretty lavender princess dress. “I don’t like when you to leave.” She said softly.

Lydia’s chest tightened at Erica’s confession. She shifted onto her side her gaze on the toddler, “Baby, I don’t like leaving.” She said softly as she ran her hand down Erica’s hair. “But you know that Uncle Stiles and Holden need me too.” She said with a soft smile. “You also know that you can come see me any time you want. All you’ve gotta do is tell daddy you want to see me and he’ll bring you downstairs.” She told the toddler.

Erica had gotten quite attached to her since Braeden left and if Lydia was being honest she was pretty attached to the young wolf herself. She loved Erica like a daughter. And it was definitely getting harder to split her time between Stiles and Holden and Derek and Erica. She wished she didn’t have to, that there was a way for them to all stay together. But at least they were all in the same building. That made things easier.

Erica glanced down and nodded. “I know.” She answered as she leaned into Lydia’s touch.

Derek felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He’d known Erica missed Lydia when she wasn’t there, he did too. But he hadn’t realized just how much. Part of him wished things were different. Part of him wished they were a family, that she was the person he was coming home to. But Derek knew it didn’t work that way. Lydia wasn’t his…she was untouchable. 

He would never do anything to hurt her or to upset the balance of the friendships he’d developed over the years. The feelings he got when he saw her and Erica together sometimes would pass. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize her presence in Erica’s life.

Derek cleared his throat and the girls jerked their heads in his direction. He smiled. “What are my two favorite girls doing?” He asked keeping his tone light.

Erica squealed and got up off the floor running over to Derek, “Daddy!”

Derek bent down and before her small body could collide with him he lifted her up into his arms, grin on his lips. “Hey munchkin, did you have fun with Aunt Lydia today?” He asked, his gaze darting towards Lydia as she stood and brushed off her dress.

“Yes!  We did out hair and painted our toenails and watched princess movies with princess dresses on!” She replied excitedly.

Derek just chuckled and shook his head. “Sounds fun.” He met Lydia’s gaze, “I brought home lunch if you ladies are interested.” 

Erica nodded her head and squirmed to be put down. Once Derek set her down and ran towards the kitchen, “Race you! Come on Daddy, Aunt Lydia!” She called.

Lydia chuckled softly and glanced at Derek with half a smile. “Thanks for bringing home lunch. You’re sure you don’t mind if I stay?” She asked while stepping out of the bedroom and into the hallway. 

Derek shook his head. “Of course not.” He said simply as Lydia squeezed his arm gently and then took off after Erica saying something about him being a rotten egg. He shook his head a smile tugging at his lips. This might not exactly be the life that Derek had expected, but he was happy…for the most part. And whatever he was feeling…well it would fade eventually. Until then he’d take whatever he could get.


End file.
